


Pull My Strings

by TrashBuggie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Vibrating Dildo, Body Worship, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dry Humping, M/M, Minbin and Chansung Rise, Minho Lovefest, Music Operated Vibrator, Palming, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sensitive Changbin, Sex Games, Sex Toys, because this is a mess, maybe crack, somehow it ended up that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBuggie/pseuds/TrashBuggie
Summary: Minho needed to be cherished and loved and abused just as much. If playing a stupid game of guessing their pre-debut songs with his dick earned him that attention, then he’d rather the playlist never ends.





	Pull My Strings

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted to Midnight4Krisis, but since I've chosen to delete this, and other works from that account, out of doubt and some fear, I decided to make a new account where I wouldn't feel pressured and allow myself to post some of my more experimental works. With all that aside, I really hope you enjoy this. Feedback and constructive criticism are highly appreciated!

“Ready?” 

The silk sheets crumbled at the dig of Minho’s knees over the floor mattress. Standing on all fours, his arm twitched slightly from anticipation. His fingers gripped the smooth sheets in an attempt to still his shaking body, while Changbin’s stroked his strands and Jisung’s spread his raised cheeks. 

He splayed on his studio apartment’s floor bare and needy, the three men in charge of his group’s music were now in control of him, their new instrument. They circled around him, each member claiming their spot based on their decided roles.

“Min?” A lower, softer voice called and he looked up to the sharp, yet concerned eyes above him. Changbin slipped his hand from Minho’s hair to cup his face. “Everything alright?”

Minho nodded, his voice almost faint but certain. “Yeah” 

Chan let out a sigh. “Alright, you know how this goes.” Minho let his weight fall onto his elbows to have a better look at the man behind him, He could almost see the lube dripping from Chan’s hand, and soon he felt it ice cold all over his clenching hole and hardening length. “If you guess them wron-“

“Just play it already.” He whined, body wiggling till he felt Jisung’s spank.

“So impatient.” 

Minho straightened his arm, turning to glare at him, but before he could begin to speak, a sudden vibration where he wanted it the most sent him crumbling down. His loud, embarrassing moan was muffled into the sheets, though the snickers leaving the other three were hard to ignore. 

Jisung helped him back into his previous position, but his face remained buried, trying not to scream at the way Chan was sliding the vibrating toy over his sensitive sack and up to his reddening tip. This was only the first setting, and he was already falling apart. 

“It’s one of your favorites.” Chan chuckled, his breath blowing like a breeze over his sweat-covered back. He kneaded the tense muscles of Minho’s thighs and pressed the toy flat against his dick. 

His back arched like a startled cat, head rolling were it’s pressed. Eyes fluttered shut in concentration, he tried to blackout both the aggression over his member and the gentleness of the hands brushing his hair and sliding over his back, all in favor of recognizing the pattern of the buzzing that’s making him lose his mind. 

The beat was fast and steady, barely varying in intensity even at what he assumed to be the chorus. “R-runner’s High?” He breathed out.

“Hmm?” Changbin tapped his cheek in question, making him open his eyes to the overwhelming scene once more, head turned to the beaming boy beside him.

“Runner’s High.” 

“Daeng!” Jisung instantly replied with a cheeky grin. While Minho always annoyed the younger by his obsession with the full cheeks of Jisung’s face, Jisung suddenly took interest in the round cheeks of his ass, pinching them at his wrong answer. 

Minho narrowed his eyes at him, though it’s impossible to look intimidating at the position he’s in, especially with his squirming at the raised intensity. The buzzing was much louder now, almost drowning out his next answer. “P.a.c.e!” 

The rhythm switched, indicating that he was correct. This one was slower but had a variety of transitions, which distracted him more, and the unpredictability was making it harder to hold back.

Thankfully, Chan retrieved the toy from his leaking cock, only to attack his perineum next, dragging some of that pre-cum along to smooth it over the sensitive zone.

“Remember what happens if you come too soon.” The leader teased. 

A frustrated whine left his throat, he’d hate to be left begging and untouched once more. Minho needed to be cherished and loved and abused just as much. If playing a stupid game of guessing their pre-debut songs with his dick earned him that attention, then he’d rather the playlist never ends. 

“Dragon-“ 

“Daeng!” A spank and an intrigued noise came from the youngest at the next punishment. “Binnie, the lube.” 

“Huh?” Said boy snapped out of his daze, his fingers halting in Minho’s hair. Min looked up to the image of Changbin’s bulge and heaving chest, always so affected by the sight of his hyung overwhelmed with pleasure. “Isn’t it with Chan?” 

“Chan!” 

Minho ignored the advances behind his back and focused on his voyeur in the front, tugging on the hem of his shorts. Bin immediately met his half-lidded eyes, his Adam’s apple moving comically as he swallowed. The dancer was the obvious victim in this pleasurable situation, yet the ‘dark’ rapper’s weakness because of him made him feel like the offender. 

“My neck,” Minho whined, and the younger got his request, scooting closer to rest his head over his lap. Minho hummed at both the relief of the ache in his neck and his proximity to the other’s _aching_ bulge. Perhaps the latter was his true motive. 

The music-driven vibrator glided over his generously coated rim before slipping back to his abandoned cock, making room for the equally slick fingers teasing him. Jisung probably loved playing him more than he did with his guitar. Not that Minho didn’t feel all of Jisung’s playing experience in the friction inside him. At times, he craved the feeling of the other’s chapped, rough fingertips more than anything. 

His soft stomach stirred in bliss, its skin must of vibrated along with his shaft, he wondered for a minute if that was a pleasant sight. The thought was quick to leave his mind, however, when he felt teeth dig in one of his ass cheeks with a groan, a finger sucked inside him with a sweet kiss over the small of his back, and the hips beneath his head bucking up ever so slightly. They worshiped him. 

“S-sorry,” Changbin whispered, fingers brushing Min’s soaked strands back and sliding over his lips. His eyes blew wide open as the tip of his digit disappeared in Minho’s mouth. The younger laughed “you’re gonna kill me.”

“I’m the one dying here,” Minho said, managing a shaky laugh of his own back. He chose to peck the younger’s clothed inner thigh along his response. Bin’s whines grew the higher he went, ghosting over his confined erection right as Jisung added a second finger, the stretch inducing a pretty moan where he was. 

Chan pressed the vibe harder against him, mouth leaving Min’s cheek with a smack of the lips. “The song’s about to end, Min.” 

Min weighed his options as his own weight fell over the flushed rapper’s lap- only things keeping his backside up are the youngest’s fingers angled inside him and the leader’s push upwards his crotch- answer it correctly and one more to be fucked mercilessly by each of them, or let it pass and await his next punishment. Both were equally exciting, there really couldn’t be a loser in this game. 

Turns out he might’ve not had as much choice as he thought.

“쉿?” 

“Daeng!” Jisung chuckled with a poke to his prostate, this time.

Minho groaned in both frustration and unfathomable pleasure. “What!”

“It was nana nanana Nxt 2 U” the younger teased. 

“Ugh.” Minho crammed his face into the tiny space between Changbin’s pressed thighs, the tent in his shorts left unbothered seemingly offensive. An easy prey to catch his frustration. 

He couldn’t help but latch onto it, much like Chan was tasting his ass, he sometimes wondered if the older took the comparison to peaches too seriously, but if it was his peach he’s enjoying, who is he to complain?

“You know what that means, Binnie?” Jisung chimed just as the vibrations suddenly went quiet. It must’ve been an intended silence within the song itself.

Minho should try to remember which one resembled that, but the toy awakened over his cock once more, sending both his and Bin’s hips to a jolt-the younger’s caged erection fell victim to Min’s shock, catching his moans and added pressure. 

Jisung’s third finger also took him by surprise and the more the youngest curled his digits over his swollen bundle of nerves, the more Minho curled his own into the thighs of the poor boy beneath him. 

“Binnie!” 

Binnie? Binnie was a whining mess, his hands that were previously caressing Minho were now tugging at the older’s hair and scratching over his shoulder. 

Minho insisted on tormenting the younger before he carried out with his next punishment. 

He was supposed to be getting his mouth fucked by little Binnie by now, instead, he pressed his own mouth harder, encasing what he could of the other’s clothed cock. 

The studio echoed with the contrasting pitches of their sighs of pleasure. Min’s high soft noises clashing with Changbin’s deep raspy moans. Until one sound won over the other. 

Minho stopped his aggression to take a peek upwards and found the other’s head leaning backward. He could catch his struggle from his gritting teeth and tensing neck and-

Changbin just came. 

And he didn’t know how he can take it much longer either.

If Chan hadn’t retrieved the toy then he would have definitely come apart. The little rapper was so flushed and out of breath and the weak whines leaving him as he shifted away in embarrassment were just adorable. Changbin couldn’t handle just the thought of being in Minho’s mouth, and Minho couldn’t stop the smile that spread over his face. 

“Sorry.” Was all the other could conjure up as he smiled back, though his was small and decorated with the blush over his cheeks. 

Minho bit his lip and snuggled back into the younger’s lap. 

Their moment was soon interrupted with a mocking gag from Jisung, and much like each time when he turned to respond to his antics Chan slipped the vibe back, but the younger slipped his fingers out of his hole. Jisung made sure to slide them slowly over his back in his way out.

“We’ll have to make due then,” Chan said as the vibrations traveled to his clenching ring of muscle. “What do you think, Min? You think you can take this for us?” 

Minho whined and leaned backward, chasing the toy teasing at his entrance. 

“Oh yeah?” Chan giggled. “Which song is this then?”

“Channie~” He wiggled in place. 

“No no,” the older pulled the vibe away. “You have to answer first.” 

“Ugh, 은석이?” He hurried. 

“Ooh, that was fast.” 

“Maybe Changbin’s scream reminded him.” Jisung snorted. 

“YAH!” Said boy finally spoke.

“Wait, shouldn’t this be a punishment? If he got it right then-“

“Just put the damn thing insi- ahh” Minho groaned at the sudden intrusion. The room grew quiet for a minute as his body absorbed all the shocks. Cold precum smeared over his contracting abdominal and his thoughts bled into one another. He couldn’t blow the cloud of pleasure raining over him even as he lets out big and hurried breathes.

Chan was going so slow. Slow as the beat playing inside him. He’d lost this game long ago, but Minho had to speak for his own sanity now, he needed to hear his voice before he completely lost it, too. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re getting me off to 42.” Humor always saves the situation, right?

“Daeng!” Apparently not.

“That wasn’t an answer!” Minho protested.

“Too late.” Chan was the one to reply, and with a click Min finally collapsed, legs giving out as his hips spasmed and thighs clenched and released just as his own release coated the white sheets.

The beat went on for a moment inside him, until an embarrassing shriek at the unbearable overstimulation gave Chan the signal to release the device right away. 

Everything slowed down with his small breathes as his mind tried to catch up with it all. The other three players allowed him time to recover from the blow, but they held their positions like their game didn’t just come to an end. Maybe it never did. 

And maybe it had just begun. 

“What was _that_?” He said, breaking the silence almost as if he was just revived.

Jisung took the liberty of bouncing over his blessed out hyung’s back. “Congratulations, you just came to WOW.” 

“I hate you all so much,” Minho mumbled into Changbin’s lap. The relapse from his high, mixed with the return of the soothing sensation over his scalp weighed his eyes with sleep, but he didn’t want to give out just yet.

“We love you too.” Changbin chuckled. It was more of a whisper but it was so sincere it rang through his ears, and it‘s like all the missing music of the night started playing loud and clear. 

He fought the weight of his exhaustion to look up and matched the loving smile on the Changbin’s face. 

“Traitors!” The youngest laid all over him now, arms looping over his raised chest. Jisung’s pouting face invaded the space over the crook of his neck. Minho joined their cheeks and gave a sigh of content and Jisung rushed to kiss his cheek with a sweet giggle in return. 

Chan squatted beside Changbin and reached over the younger’s shoulder to cage Minho’s face between his palms, shaping the dancer’s lips to a pucker for him to peck. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Kissing Chris back was always a mistake, because even as they’re huddled together over his thin and tired mattress with his body slick and stuck to the sheets, their lips never knew when to stop. Not when the older’s are far more cushiony than what they’re laying on. And not when the younger two did the same over his shoulder.

Hearing the boy over his back moaning right by his ear sent his own into Chan’s mouth. Changbin was pressed between him and the older, their necks rubbing as they each chased a different set of lips.

Minho should be worn out by now, but the burning flames in their presence never dies, and neither does his hunger. 

Nails. Digging into his sides, shoulders and lightly scratching his sweat-drenched scalp. Somehow, as each is having their way with another, they never forget to mark it over his own body. 

Through the endless tugs and scratches and so, so much love, his body absorbed it all with no complaints. A certain abused spot, however, where the youngest started rutting over, reached its limit, and he couldn’t help but release the sweet pull of the older’s tongue. “Ahh,” he hissed.

“Sorry, sorry I didn’t-“ Jisung didn’t take a second later to hop off of him. Stumbling over apologies and catching his breath.

“It’s alright, Sungie.” He spoke, letting out a bitter laugh as he rolled over. Changbin immediately reached for the prepared wet wipes behind him and started running it over his spread thighs. “That thing really fucked me out.” 

“Already?” Changbin stopped at Minho’s untired length beginning to harden again. The older shrugged with a smirk, eyes focused on the other’s nervously dancing over his figure, not tearing away even as the garment continued traveling upwards, wiping him clean.

“It’s starting to hurt.” The youngest composer winced dramatically, stealing all their gazes upon the bulge pressed beneath his palm. Resting against the soundproof wall, Jisung stared back with a finger trapped between an awkward smile, his other hand still in motion below.

Faint laughter erupted between them, though Chan’s giggle sounded the most as he approached Jisung. He leaned over and placed a hand over Jisung’s while the other held his own trapped erection. His pressure on both was steady, but his voice was anything but. “You’re not alone.” 

The other two watched as the younger’s head fell back with a groan, Chan not hesitating to follow and catch his lips. Minho turned to the boy frozen above him, with one knee rested between his legs and a hand hovered over the wet garment at his chest, while the other was pinned beside him.

Minho looked up through barely parted lids, fingers climbing upwards the other’s arm, thumb tracing circles by the hem of his sleeve. He didn’t have to call for Changbin, because with a swallow of anticipation and a big breath the younger turned his attention on him for a painful second before their lips crashed. 

His small hand clasped over Changbin’s bulging forearm and nails grazing the stiff wings of Changbin’s back. Changbin. He didn’t get enough Changbin. 

Minho breathed in the other’s scent when they paused. Their moment went on slower than the movies as they stared into each other’s eyes-

“Shower” 

“What?” Minho giggled.

“Shower. We need to shower. Chan!” Changbin turned to the mess of grinding bodies beside them, his own still locked in the other’s grasp.

The lewd slick sound of their parting mouths and careless whines leaving the blond’s lips as he answered, both spoke of their lack of interest in halting their current plans.

“We’re going- to clean up. You guys carry on, I’ll take care of-“ Changbin was restless, blurting out words with each action. He picked himself up, handed Minho a towel to cover up and kneeled down to face him. “I’ll take care of you.”

Minho’s confused knitted brows soon relaxed, face wreathed in smiles. 

“We’ll come with,” Jisung spoke with a strained voice. 

“Yeah, here let me help.” Chan got up and headed towards them.

Changbin muttered an “I got it.” before lifting the older off the ground. 

Hanging over another’s back wrapped in nothing but a towel and big, loving arms shouldn’t be this comfortable. Shouldn’t feel this _safe_. But to Minho, who’s own arms are looped and tied to Changbin’s shoulders, his nose buried in Changbin’s hair and soaked once more in Changbin’s scent. It’s almost everything. 

And the almost is shaken when _Chan_ is soothing his back, fixing the only cover around his waist. When _Jisung_ is still at the end of the room, out of reach but his smile always near. The almost is knocked out when they all share the same laugh as the youngest throws his hands in the air and the oldest runs for his rescue. 

“Channie~ me too!” 

“I got you.” Channie imitates Changbin’s previous words in a higher pitch tone but leans down to scoop Jisung with a single arm around his slim waist. 

Jisung gives a delighted squeak, his legs latch onto Chan’s hips, and the older turns their way with a smirk. Minho knows Changbin must’ve rolled his eyes when he hears his usual scoff. 

“You should do me like that.” The youngest beams, his hands fixed over Chan’s back as his own sways in excitement.

“Like what?”

“Like _this_.” And he _grinds_ against him.

“We’ll see about that.”

It’s silly, their games and constant bickering, their hunger and how they choose to fulfill it, but if they’re being silly together then, for now, it means the world. 

  
  


>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<

**Author's Note:**

> I still hate that ending line lkrkf but anyways, thank you so much for reading! Again, if you enjoyed it please leave kudos and comment, it really brightens my day ^^


End file.
